Panel-type electrical devices, such as a wall switch and a wall socket, are widely used in various places, such as home, office, stadium, workshop, and the like. In some situations, multiple such devices need to be arranged side by side on the wall to provide desired functionalities. Typically, the switch and the socket may be arranged side by side on a dark junction box in the wall.
In order to make an overall appearance of a final product including the switch and the socket tidy and beautiful, a switch panel and a socket panel are usually provided to cover the switch and the socket respectively. The switch panel may be movable between at least two positions to control an operation state of the switch, such as a close state or an open state. In addition, the switch panel needs to be coplanar with the socket panel in one of the at least two positions so as to provide a tidy appearance.
The switch panel is typically large so as to achieve the control of the switch, rendering an overall height of the switch panel and the switch being increased. In order to make the switch panel and the socket panel coplanar with each other, it is known to arrange the socket panel above the socket with a gap between them. However, such a gap will reduce reliability of the product.